Es möge brennen in deinem Herzen
Nach all den Mühen, die die Inquisition auf sich genommen hat, um ihre Verbündeten zu gewinnen, ist es nun an der Zeit, gegen die Bresche ins Feld zu ziehen und sie zu schließen. Anmerkung:'' Bevor Ihr mit dieser Mission weitermacht, solltet Ihr Euch noch einmal genau in Haven umsehen und alles einsammeln was Ihr finden könnt. Außerdem solltet Ihr die Mission Abtrünnige im Hexenwald und Templer im Westen in den Hinterlanden abschließen und auch Euren Kartentisch genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen und die dortigen Einsätze erledigen, da all diese Dinge nach dem Abschluss dieser Mission nicht mehr verfügbar sein werden (gut, die meisten der Einsätze schon. Aber auch nicht alle, also Vorsicht).'' Außerdem ist es ratsam, auf dieser Mission Varric und Vivienne in Eurer Gruppe zu haben, da es ihre Zustimmung findet, wenn Ihr die Nebenquest im Verlauf der kommendem Ereignisse abschließt. Dafür benötigt Ihr im Übrigen auch einen Krieger, denkt also bei der Wahl Eurer Gruppenmitglieder daran, insofern Ihr nicht selbst diese Klasse spielt. Queststarter Diese Aufgabe wird automatisch nach dem Abschluss einer der beiden Mission Das gedämpfte Flüstern und Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit in Euer Tagebuch eingetragen. Lösungsweg Eine lange Videosequenz lässt Euch Zeuge werden, wie Euer Inqusitior mithilfe seiner neuen Verbündeten heldenhaft die Bresche schließt. Eine große Feier in Haven folgt und Ihr werdet als Held der Stunde gefeiert. Damit dürfte das Spiel doch zu Ende sein, oder nicht? Immerhin ist die Bedrohung für die Welt nun beseitigt! Weit gefehlt. Nun erwartet Euch die Konfrontation mit dem wahren Feind. Eine ganze Armee marschiert auf das ungeschützte Dorf zu und muss irgendwie aufgehalten werden. Die Verteidigung von Haven Bewegt Euch zum Haupttor. Je nachdem, ob Ihr die Magier oder die Templer unterstützt habt, wird entweder Cole oder Dorian sich vor dem Tor befinden und verlangen, dass es geöffnet wird. Leistet der Bitte Folge und Ihr seht Euch zum ersten Mal dem Ältesten gegenüber. Verteidigt anschließend das nördliche Tribok gegen die Wellen der Angreifer und begebt Euch dann zu seinem südlichen Äquivalent, um es zurückzuerobern. Rettet die Dorfbewohner Auf Eurem Weg zurück in die spärlichen Befestigungen von Haven kommt Ihr an Harrits Schmiede vorbei, wo derselbe gerade versucht, in sein brennendes Haus hineinzukommen. Zerschlagt mit einem Krieger die Kisten, die die Tür blockieren, und lauft dann weiter zum Tor. Wendet Euch im Inneren von Haven nach rechts und helft der Templerin Lysette gegen die Angreifer. Lauft dann die Treppe hinauf und nach rechts. Ignoriert die Gegner dort und lauft so schnell es geht in die Taverne, haltet die Aktionstaste gedrückt und helft damit Flissa, rechtzeitig auf die Beine zu kommen, bevor die brennende Taverne über ihr zusammen bricht. Kümmert Euch anschließend um die Gegner und begebt Euch dorthin, wo Solas für gewöhnlich zu finden war. Helft Adan und Minaeva auf, bevor ihnen die Töpfe mit Lyrium um die Ohren fliegen, und begebt Euch anschließend an der Taverne vorbei zurück zu der Treppe. (Helft Adan zuerst auf, denn die Explosion wird ihn im schlimmsten Fall als erstes treffen) Weiter geradeaus könnt Ihr Seggrit um Hilfe rufen hören. Scheinbar ist er in dem brennenden Haus eingeschlossen. Übernehmt erneut die Kontrolle über einen Krieger, und schlagt so lange auf die Tür ein, bis sie aufgeht. Alternativ könnt Ihr auch rechts die Kisten hinaufspringen und durch die aufgebrochene Seitenwand der Hütte dort ins Innere gelangen. Helft dem Händler auf die Füße und lauft dann weiter in Richtung Kirche, wo Quartiermeisterin Threnn sich gegen weitere Angreifer verteidigen muss. Helft ihr, und die Nebenquest ist abgeschlossen. ( ; ) Besprechung der Lage Betretet anschließend die Kirche und eine weitere Videosequenz folgt. Dorian oder Cole werden offenlegen was der Älteste will: den Herold. :1. Dann opfere ich mich für Haven. :'' 2. Warum? Was will er von mir?'' :'' 3. Wie kann ich ihn aufhalten?'' ; Dann hat ausgerechnet Roderick den rettenden Einfall. "Andraste muss ihn mir gezeigt haben, damit ich ... Euch davon berichten kann." Was meint Ihr damit? :1. Könnte sie das retten, Cullen? (kA) :2. Felsen stoppen keinen Drachen. ; :3. Geht. Ich lenke ihn ab. (kA) Bahnt Euch anschließend Euren Weg zu dem Tribok, schlagt die Angreifer zurück und richtet das schwerfällige Holzkonstrukt neu aus. Wiederholt diesen Vorgang dreimal und eine weitere Videosequenz setzt ein. ________________________________________________________ Schöpfe neue Hoffnung Ihr landet unsanft in einer unterirdischen Höhle und es gilt, irgendwie wieder zu Euren Kameraden aufzuschließen, die Haven dank Eures Opfers rechtzeitig verlassen konnten. Bewegt Euch vorwärts bis Ihr von drei Dämonen angegriffen werdet, wodurch das Tutorial für Fokusfertigkeiten ausgelöst wird. Verlasst anschließend die Höhle und kämpft Euch durch den Schnee in Richtung Eurer Questmarkierung (auf Eurem Weg könnt Ihr noch mit verlassenen Lagerfeuern interagieren, um zu sehen, wie weit vor Euch Eure Verbündeten schon sind). Schließlich könnt Ihr Lichter am Horizont ausmachen und eine weitere, bewegende Videosequenz startet. Nach den folgenden Geschehnissen wird Solas mit Euch sprechen wollen und Euch weitere Informationen über Euren neuen Feind offenbaren. ... noch, wie die Leute reagieren, wenn sie herausfinden, woher die Kugel stammt. Woher wisst Ihr das? :1. Ihr seid zu recht besorgt. / Elf I won't worry. They trust me. /'' ''(kA) :2. Hier in der Wildnis ist das egal. (kA) :3. Dann beweist Euren Wert. / Elf They'll blame us eventually. (kA) / Ende Ganz egal wie Ihr reagiert, Solas wird Euch anschließend den rettenden Ausweg für Eure frierenden Truppen weisen. Er führt Euch in die Berge zu einer alten, verfallenen Festung: Der Himmelsfeste. ________________________________________________________ Die Zeremonie Nun, da die Inquisition ein neues Hauptquartier gefunden hat, wird es endlich Zeit, einen Inquisitor zu ernennen. Euch. :1. Ich fühle mich geehrt. / Gläubig My faith is rewarded. :3. Everyone agreed to this? / Nicht-Mensch Aber ich bin kein Mensch. (kA) :4. Aber ich bin nicht auserwählt. :5. Ich will das nicht! :6. Magier Ihr vertraut einer Magierin? (kA) ... Aber wie Ihr uns führt ist allein Eure Entscheidung. :1. Ungläubig Ich kämpfe für die Ordnung. :1. Gläubig I'll be a servant of faith. :2. Ungläubig Ich tu es, weil es richtig ist. :3. Corypheus muss gestoppt werden. :4. Besonderes ::Magier Ich werde ein Zeichen setzen. ::Qunari Ein/e Qunari wird uns führen. ::Zwerg A dwarf will stand for us all. ::Elf An elf will stand for us all. :6. Ich werde es für mich tun. Ende Damit ist die Inquisition nun bereit für ihre neue Aufgabe, eine der mächtigsten Kräfte von Thedas zu werden und sich dem Ältesten zu stellen.Kategorie:Quests (Inquisition)Kategorie:Quests